deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IDave Ja Vu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Special Zombie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Yes, but at this time, neither you nor I can adopt. We both have low edit counts and will surely be denied, but I think if we both apply at the same time after we have about 50 edits, they'll surely accept. Do you agree? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 09:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, true. I have more then 6000 edits on all of Wikia the last time I checked, and I like working with communities. Sad to known you'll leave, but I'll message JoePlay right now to hear what he has to say. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 09:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) this game is on my steam wish list. added as a reminder but i know nothing of it. will check back here regularly. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]] RE: Timezone I live in South Africa, and believe I'm in the UCT 0 timezone :). --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 07:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Nothing urgent...I've been at Rugby for the biggest part of the last two days, and I'm basically just waiting for a response from the admin thing to know what to do next. So, yeah. General maintaining and keep eyes open for news about the game. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 18:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) zombies/infected Hehe, hiya :). Okay, I seriously think for now we should stick with zombies. If the name is different, we'll just have to do our bit to fix it, but I'm seriously mad at Deep Silver for not being more clear :P. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 17:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, now I'm confused. Currently, our categories and pages know them as "zombies", and they have been called zombies by the developers in Q&A's...so, do you believe we should change Infected to zombies? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 18:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm hoping to find some people in different timezones so that we're not all asleep, at work or at school when vandalism or a fight happens. But, I'm not going to deny a request because it's in the same timezone. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 07:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, it's fine dude. Half of the people I ever get mad at I forgive in a hour, and you're clearly here to help and not cause problems. Anywho, when I open requests, I'll ask them to try to include which timezone they're in, just for curiosity. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 11:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha. Also, are you thinking of requesting adminship? Even if only temporary? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alrighty then. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to request that way. You'll be a bit ahead of the system, so please use this layout: #Your name, and a mini-speech of why you should become an admin #Level two 'Voting' header #Below the 'Voting' header, make 3 level 3 headers(3 "=" on the one side, your text, then 3 more) for Support, Neutral and Oppose. Good luck. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 16:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright then. I'll advertise Kacj's later, and (finally) edit the request rules when I get back home. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: just a question Haha. Always when I do that, I accidentally add the page to the category. All you do is type Category:YourCategory (note the ":" before Category. Hope I helped! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit What is this nonsensical tonfoollery you speak of? :p. I just added a much needed 'is'. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 17:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Grr :P. Now? lol. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 17:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congrats on a successful adminship request! You're now an admin and rollback. Feel free to talk to me about anything or ask any questions. I look forward to working with ya! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 09:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Auto refresh Hi IDave Ja Vu. According to the Dev Wiki, you should only have to copy/paste that single line of code to Common.js to use the script on any wiki. I saw that you had done that but reverted. I just re-added the import code. Be sure to clear your browser cache using Ctrl+F5. If the script still isn't working after an hour or so, report the problem using , and someone will help you get it sorted. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oddly, no.--[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 16:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... but I don't think I'll have that much time on Saturday. On Monday I have a 2 hour examination, plus I really gotta get 5 chapters of a book edited before next week Tuesday. So I doubt I'll have time. Sorry! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 17:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Thanks for nominating me for featured editor.. I tend to sleep all day and edit all night.... :) Romcombo 19:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Also... I can't fix it but there is an error under wiki activity in the welcome box... it should be skilled users. Romcombo 23:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I posted this in the talk page but you might not see it so I am going to but it here too :)... The Popular Pages Dropdown menu Royal Palms Resorts link is not the right one. Romcombo 01:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed :) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat in new tab Hey, I was browsing through the Feedback from Wikia Labs and saw that you want Chat to open in a new tab rather than a pop-up window. You can do this in your browser, either by holding Control or Command and clicking the link, or by right-clicking and choosing "open in new tab". Hope this helps! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 18:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki It's kinda sad right now lol, we have people editing article but not really praticipating in anything else. Romcombo 07:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah I have been out of town and havne't been able to edit.... We need to close up some votes and stuff, but the only people who have voted are you,bob, and me..... hopefully my admin request will have someone vote on it soon lol it has been open since the last week of June o.O Romcombo 06:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey IDave Ja Vu I'm glad that you are releasing all of this info on this game and you have been helping me out a lot. I saw that you live in England, I used to live in England, in Essex. Also do you know if Dead Island will be banned in Australia? Because I am pretty worried. you have helped me for releasing all this info about Dead Island which is helping me know about the game more and more, and i pre-ordered the EB Games Exclusive "Dead Island Collector's Edition" so yeah if they were gunna take out the gore or ban it after it comes out i would already have it before. Thanx again because that seriously relieved me because i have been excited about this game for so long and i think it will be awesome Kurt. and also i was thinking about being an admin, and i just wanted to know what an admin does on this wiki. i go onto the Dead Island wiki every day right after school (at 2:30) and i get on at about 3:00 and i live in Queensland In Australia. : An admin helps watch the wiki for vandilism and resolve conflicts. They also have rollback rights. There is a full page on admin requirements and about them here Romcombo 05:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry to keep asking things but i am just wondering with what do Achievment Points do? Kurtsta123 13:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : They are supposed to help increase editing by causing some friendly competion... They can also show who has completed what on the wiki. Romcombo 23:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks Feel free to use it :) Also If you have any ideas for the other templates or the current ones let me know. Romcombo 01:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : Also, I posted about something on the front page that makes no sense on BobNewbie's page if you would read it and tell me what you think Romcombo 01:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I finished adding links to the other templates (the hardest one was the stub one I had to go look at the code one of the other wikis I work on). I also added a template for admin/beau and rollback. Romcombo 02:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hey, I figured out the whole not being able to comment thing. If you make an edit to a wiki blog page you have to mark it as a comment or it will turn comments off... pretty stupid imo lol Romcombo 02:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandals Yeah, I figured it was that or the other dead island wiki (they have a grievance with Wikia). Anyway, I locked all the main hero pages and the page heroes. I have also blcoked a ton of ip's after their second offense (some for 1 week some for 1 month). Hopefully this will lower the vandalism. Romcombo(Talk) 00:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Block Template It depends on how you put it in, if you put it in using the visual editor you only have to hit the add other templates button and type in block and insert which should come up with a dialog box with the paramaters Reason and Length of block on side. You just have to type in the reason and length in those boxes and if you need to edit it you just have to move your mouse over the template and a option to edit should appear. If you insert it using source your code should look like this: Leave me another message if you need help still :) Romcombo(Talk) 22:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah thre are certain parts of the new editor that I don't like, but they are supposed to be fixing most of them before the full roll out date (they pushed it back due to bugs) Romcombo(Talk) 22:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Map Size' Don't know if you have the game yet, but do you know how big the map is and if so can you properly compare it to any other game maps. Felixwilliams12 13:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spoilers It looks nice :) I added the Wiki wordmark to the left side but feel free to add something else if you think it would look better Romcombo(Talk) 23:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : The first think about the admin template I don't understand but the second one I do lol :P Last time I saw him was like Saturday or Sunday I believe. Romcombo(Talk) 22:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Content Rating Hi. I love the site and I love Dead Island so it made sense to want to help others get the best experience they can from the game. I recently created a page called Content Rating which described the M17+ rating. I believe it was professional and unbias but it was deleted on me. I put a lot of work into writing that for folks so I like to find out if I did something wrong or if there was an issue with what I wrote. Thanx and have a great day. Drowner Sorry about it. it's because the stats make no mention of a Drowner and its about how many walkers, butchers etc and also I have nearly completed the game and there is no evidence of the name Drowner still in the game sorry about renaming it without asking —Riley Heligo 22:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Personally, I haven't seen the Drowner in the game eitheir and anyway the names were considered speculation until the game was released. While Riley could of possibly waited to rename it, he didn't do anything wrong and we can't always approve the renaming of pages :) Romcombo(Talk) 23:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said 'He's probably right'. Point still remains that their is no definite proof of it being removed or renamed. I also read that the Floater was a sub-genre of the Drowner although that is more likely speculation. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 14:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Meh, Time will tell if there is a drowner or not. Side note, there is no Drowner in the game book but there is the Floater. Romcombo(Talk) 19:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i'm french, i can write the french part, i can write for english part too. I'm graphist, so if you need some work i can help you. For the location try to make something look like that. Act I (Beach and Hostel) * LightHouse *Lighthouse Gas Station * Lifeguard Tower *Pool house * Paradise Beach Resort *Bungalow 15 *Bungalow 4 *Bungalow 6 Act II (Moresby City) * Saint Christopher's Church *etc... * Abandoned House *etc... * Town Hall *Police Station * Warehouse *etc... Act III (Jungle) * River Village Contest Hey Dave. You may or may not be aware of how the walkthrough feature was implemented to help out Wikia, with the pro of being able to plan our own giveaway and have some members of Wikia 'make the magic happen', to dramatically phrase it. This and this may be important messages you may want to read (or possibly re-read). It's been recommended that the admins organize this (which I believe is considerably fair but if you believe all users should be welcome to plan this, feel free to say so). Common questions, as to how the giveaway will be done and what the prize will be (we have a budget of around $100 to pick a prize with), must be discussed and answered in the next few days. If you can, please provide your email address for me so that I can quickly stay in touch with you and the rest of our admin team, as the timezones the 4 of us are in are considerably different and it will be hard to make a set time and date for us all to join on a place such as Go2Meeting or IRC, and back-and-forth conversations on talk pages will take a while. If you can't, don't worry about it as we can organize an alternative. Any questions and stuff like that you can ask me. Please reply as quickly as possible (but don't feel too rushed to think up some ideas!), and enjoy your day further! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 18:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just sent you an email using a different method - please check your inbox and reply to confirm that I sent it to the correct one. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 19:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat and email Happy to chat with you guys however you think is best. The wiki chat works for me, if you guys want to set up a time. As for getting me your email addy, you can just email me privately at the email address I left on Bob's talk page. Just be sure to tell me who you are, so I know what wiki admin I'm talking to. tae (talk) 20:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Page Needs Deleted Hi. It seems that I created a bio for a person who already had one. I guess I should of Double Checked to see if there was a page or not. :-D Here is the page. Ope Could you please delete it? Alockwood1 22:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Of course, I don't know all of the Admins. Alockwood1 20:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Character Builds Thanks for updating the navbar! I appreciate the help :D Trendkillv01 15:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) oi! IDJV! long time no see. how are you? [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]] Happy New Year Happy New Year. Alockwood1 00:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC)